1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. Furthermore, in particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a field-effect transistor.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each one embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors used for most flat panel displays typified by a liquid crystal display device and a light-emitting display device are formed using silicon semiconductors such as amorphous silicon, single crystal silicon, and polycrystalline silicon provided over glass substrates. Further, such a transistor employing such a silicon semiconductor is used in integrated circuits (ICs) and the like.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a technique in which, instead of a silicon semiconductor, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is used in transistors. Note that in this specification, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is referred to as an oxide semiconductor.
For example, a technique is disclosed in which a transistor is manufactured using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn oxide as an oxide semiconductor and the transistor is used as a switching element or the like of a pixel of a display device (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).